Abriendo los ojos
by MrRayney
Summary: Todos tenemos un limite y sobrepasar ese limite puede llevarnos a cometer actos irreparables. Tras el fatídico encuentro con Terra en la escuela, Chico Bestia comienza a actuar bastante extraño, extrañas alucinaciones y pesadillas están enviándolo al borde de la locura ¿Podrán los Titanes descubrir y ayudar a su compañero antes de que sea demasiado tarde?


Desde hace tiempo he estado enganchado con la serie de anime llamado Higurashi no naku koro que su traduccion al español seria "Cuando lloran las cigarras" y sus derivados, la serie es interesante y los argumentos que se manejan son ingeniosos, mi arco favorito es el llamado Meakashi Hen o "Apertura de ojos" entonces me di cuenta que ese arco podía ser adaptado a la serie de los Jovenes Titanes ya que encuentro cierto paralelismo entre los protagonistas de la historia con Chico Bestia y Terra, así que este es un intento de adaptación pero con varios cambios para que la historia tenga sentido, espero que lo disfruten.

Los Jovenes Titanes y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad son de Cartoon Network, Dc y Warner Brothers.

* * *

_El pequeño monstruo verde lloro cuando perdió su corazón en el desierto_

_Y lo busco en el sofocante calor durante cien años_

_El pequeño monstruo verde lloro cuando pensó que podría haberlo perdido en el mar en vez del desierto_

_Y lo busco en las profundidades del mar por cien años_

_El pequeño monstruo verde lloro cuando pensó que podría haberlo perdido en las montañas en vez del mar._

_Y lo busco en las altas montañas durante otros cien años_

_¿Cuánto tiempo tardara hasta que comience a dudar de si en realidad lo perdió o no desde un principio?_

**_Capítulo 1: Recuerdos de un primer amor_**

Tristeza ese era el único sentimiento con el cual podía identificarse Chico Bestia en estos momentos, había pasado un mes desde el fatídico encuentro con Terra en Murakami y el joven Titan aún no podía creer que ella, la chica que había amado lo hubiera olvidado como si fuera poca cosa.

_"Las cosas cambian Chico Bestia"_

— ¿Por qué demonios las cosas tienen que cambiar? ¿Por qué no se pueden quedar tal y como están?— Se preguntó el mutante mientras lagrimas escapaban de sus ya rojos ojos.

Recordó los momentos felices que pasaron juntos, las risas, las bromas y el coqueteo, Chico Bestia jamás se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida por primera vez en años alguien en verdad lo aprecio por lo que era, jamás lo juzgo por su color de piel o por su afición al queso de soya, ella no lo vio como un fenómeno…lo vio como una persona.

—Debí haber hecho algo, si me hubiera esforzado más, sé que podía haberte salvado y no haber terminado como aprendiz de Slade, ¿Qué derecho tienen los otros de juzgarte? ¿Qué derecho tiene el mundo de verte como una criminal cuando los salvaste a todos? Yo solo quería que fueras feliz…yo no quería perderte Terra—

Chico Bestia observo el pequeño objeto que acunaba en sus brazos, era una pequeña cajita en forma de corazón, la misma cajita que le había hecho a Terra con tal de confesarle sus sentimientos, él amaba a Terra y no era un simple amor juvenil o un simple flechazo solo por ser el menor de los Titanes no lo hacía ignorante en algunos temas, su amor por Terra era un amor que jamás había sentido en su vida, no era un amor que podías sentir por un familiar o un amigo, era algo más profundo era el amor que sentías por aquella persona especial, alguien con quien entregarse en cuerpo y alma para pasar el resto de sus días juntos ese era el amor que sentía el cambiante por la geomante, un amor que el sabia jamás sentiría de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué tenías que sacrificarte Terra? Pudimos encontrar otra forma juntos para salvar a la ciudad, ¿Por qué Terra? ¡¿Por qué tenías que morir?!— Pregunto Chico Bestia entre sollozos esperando a que se le diera la respuesta que tanto anhelaba su alma.

Más la respuesta jamás llego, él lo sabía pero no quería aceptar la verdad, Terra había muerto salvando la ciudad, ella jamás volvería a su lado, la chica con la que se encontró era una simple imitación, una copia barata de la verdadera Terra.

—Te extraño Terra, tu eres la única chica que pudo hacerme feliz ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz Terra? ¿Por qué nadie me ama?—

Y eso es verdad todo el mundo tenia a alguien a su lado, Robin y Starfire se tenían uno al otro, Cyborg tenía a Bumblebee y Raven tenía a todos los Titanes de su lado que la protegían sin importar el costo, ¿El que tenía? Absolutamente nada, sus amigos a pesar de los acontecimientos con la Hermandad lo consideraban un inútil, una pérdida de tiempo, alguien a quien no se molestarían en salvar si se encontraba en un peligro mortal, sabía que Robin solo estaba buscando excusas para sacarlo del equipo, Terra fue la única persona que en verdad lo quiso, lo protegió y ahora estaba muerta, era solo un distante recuerdo.

—Yo solo quiero ser amado, ser querido ¿Por qué nadie me quiere Terra? ¿Por qué todos me odian? ¿Es acaso porque soy diferente? ¿Por qué tengo piel verde, colmillos y orejas puntiagudas?— Volvió a preguntar con desesperación, pero recibió la misma respuesta…nada.

Recordó las palabras de Raven mientras estaban en Japón ¿Qué derecho tenia ella de juzgarlo con aquellas crueles palabras cuando el había hecho una simple broma sobre su ropa? Ella también tenía sus defectos, era gris, tenía un temperamento que decirle perra o puta era quedarse corto, era la hija de un demonio nacida con el unico fin de traer el fin a la humanidad, ella no tenía derecho a juzgarlo ¿Por qué todos la querían si trataba a todos como una mierda? ¿Por qué todos lo odiaban cuando lo único que quería era llevarles algo de felicidad?.

—En qué clase de mundo enfermo y jodido tuve que nacer— Exclamo Chico Bestia con tristeza mientras abrazaba más fuerte la pequeña cajita.

Y mientras Chico Bestia seguía preguntándose más cosas sobre la vida que le toco vivir, algo comenzó a crecer en su alma, mente y corazón, sentimientos como la envidia, el asco, el odio eran tan solo unas palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo, aquellos recuerdos, aquellos abusos por parte de sus compañeros a los que creía eran sus amigos alimentaban aquel sentimiento.

Y el no hizo nada para evitarlo.

**_Fin del Capitulo 1_**

* * *

¿Que tal les pareció el primer capitulo? Se que no es una obra de literatura pero me esforze para que ustedes pudieran sentir lo que Chico Bestia estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, acepto cualquier tipo de critica con tal de que pueda mejorar como escritor, espero que les haya interesado, dejen un comentario es gratis y me ayuda a seguir adelante.


End file.
